The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baleehedi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during November 2015. The objective of the breeding program was the development Bidens cultivars that have large inflorescences with attractive coloration and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit.
The new Bidens cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Bidens ferulifolia breeding selection coded 754-001, not patented, characterized by its medium red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during October 2016 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2016 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.